


Rückkehr

by lenija



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja, er hat ihn getötet. Trotzdem kehrt er zurück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rückkehr

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben nach dem Erscheinen von Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz - spielt auch danach.

Was immer ihm in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, nun ist er zurück. Er betritt das Gelände leise, schleicht durch die Sperren, die er wie seine Hosentasche kennt, und wandert über die Wiesen. Grün am Tag, dunkelblau in der Nacht. Berge, Moos, der alte See, die Weide, das Schloß. Minerva wird sicher oben sitzen, in ihrem alten Büro in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums, und warten, daß die Welt besser wird. Sie wird da sein, um ihn zu empfangen. Auf welche Art? Tödlich, vermutet er. Oder denkt sie noch immer vor jeder Handlung nach? Hat die Wut sie nach den Jahren und Ereignissen noch nicht zu beherrschen begonnen?  
Er weiß, sie verändert sich nicht oft. Sie hat das Direktorenbüro zu ihrem gemacht, ja, aber trotzdem sieht er sie in dem alten sitzen, sein inneres Auge kann sich ganz genau ausmalen, welches Bild sie abgeben wird, Federkiel in der Hand, denkend.

Er passiert die innere Grenze zum Schloßhof, die sie nicht neu gegen ihn, den Verräter, gesichert zu haben scheinen. Vorsichtig streckt er die Hand aus und tastet nach dem Flirren in der Luft, das es möglich macht, eine Absperrung erfühlbar zu machen. Nichts.  
Nur sein Atem, der sich mit der Brise dieses Ortes vermischt, den er Heimat nennt.

Das Häuschen, in dem der Wildhüter immer gewohnt hat, hängt dunkel an der Seite des Hügels, der zur Schule emporsteigt. Severus kann es sehen, wenn er einen Blick über die Schulter wirft, nicht zerfallen, aber unbelebt. Was ist mit Hagrid passiert, ist er tot?

Alles in der Umgebung noch einmal einsaugen, bevor er den letzten Schritt über die Schwelle ins Innere macht, den er nicht wird verbergen können. Steigungen, sichtbare Täler. Von fern der Wald.  
Warum ist er überhaupt zurückgekommen? Wiegt sein Gewissen so schwer, will er von ihnen gerichtet werden? Oder die Sehnsucht. Ein Platz, an dem man sterben will, anstatt in der Ferne bei einer Schlacht zu fallen, welches Ziel man darin auch immer erkämpfen wollte.  
Was sollen die Gedankenströme? Er ist hier, das ist es, was zählt.  
Mach – den – letzten – Schritt. Mach ihn.

„Severus. Was willst du hier? Hast du geglaubt, du könntest dich verstecken?“  
Er fährt zusammen und stößt unwillkürlich mit dem Arm gegen die rauhe Mauer neben dem Tor. „Minerva?“ keucht er.  
Sie nickt, er sieht sie schemenhaft, kann ihre Gesichtszüge aber kaum ausmachen.  
„Ja, Severus. Wen hast Du erwartet?“  
„Niemanden. Ich meine, ja, dich“  
„Warum bist du hier? Du mußt wissen, daß du hier keine Freunde mehr hast, und daß einige von uns beinah so ungnädig sein können wie deine Leute.“  
„Meine Leute?“  
Sie seufzt. „Ich will deine Schuld nicht diskutieren. Du weißt, daß ich dir nicht vertraue, daß die anderen dir nicht vertrauen. Du hast ihn getötet, willst du das leugnen?“

Wind durch die Fäden, die von der Weide hängen und die Träger ihrer Blätter sind. Wieviel Zeit ist in seinem Leben vergangen? Mehr, als die Jahre bezeugen.

„Ich habe ihn getötet.“ Mehr sagt er nicht.  
Das Geheimnis lösen, von dem niemand weiß, ob es eines ist, warum er es getan hat, macht nun wirklich keinen Sinn. Sie sagt es, er wird nicht mehr dazu gehören und hat es nie.

„Und?“ fragt sie harsch, aber nicht ungeduldig, als hätte sie alle Zeit der Welt um ihm zuzuhören.  
Er läßt seinen Blick über die grauen vertrauten Mauern wandern, um ihrem auzuweichen. Stein auf Stein auf Stein, oh, ein so sicherer Ort, auch für ihn konnte er das lange sein. Jetzt bietet er immerhin die Ablenkung, die er braucht, um sich von den schmerzhaften Orten der Zukunft fernzuhalten, die er in der Vergangenheit gebaut hat.  
Schließlich – sie hat nichts gesagt und ist stehengeblieben, neben ihm in den Schatten – sieht er wieder in das verschleierte Gesicht.  
„Lumos,“ sagt er, den Zauberstab bewegend und sieht die Ränder zur Nacht nicht mehr, aber dafür die Nähe und sie.  
Schweigend sieht er sie an.


End file.
